Talk:Kingdom of Morgaf
"Should this be reassigned as 'United Kingdom in "Down in the Bottomlands"'?" - Jonathan, today. I didn't because the story's PoD is so far in the back and the history would be so different. The only similarity would be geography so a Literary Comment to the effect that it consists of OTL British Isles might be in order. ML4E (talk) 18:21, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. We know that the population is Neanderthal, which is a pretty big difference right there, plus we don't know the extent of Morgaf's actual control over the isles, etc. :I'd suggest either the Literary Comment or a See also link. TR (talk) 18:28, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I feel the same. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:45, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Tin Isle?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::What about it? Turtle Fan (talk) 04:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Ancient form of the UK as a subsection with its fantasy name.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::I suppose we should move that one, too. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Probably should. I just corrected the Tin Isle redirect but that could be overwritten if we do move the subsection out of the UK article. ML4E (talk) 20:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Upon further thought, given the fact that we are talking about countries that HT did not describe in great detail, in a timeline that HT hasn't revisited in over 20 years, maybe we need to create a "Countries in Down in the Bottomlands" page with lit comments? TR (talk) 17:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I was thinking that too. We don't have an article for the mentioned "Empire of Stekia" and we could put it in their. Supergodzilla2090 (talk) 19:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::That might be a better way but these articles are effectively stubs that I created years ago and then ran out of steam doing more work. ML4E (talk) 20:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Having read the story myself, I don't think there is a hell of a lot more to add in most of these countries. TR (talk) 20:29, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::There probably needs to be a clarification on what should be done with the British Isles in timelines like THoB and DitB where the Isles themselves are relevant to the story, but England doesn't exist.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::That might work better since its the geography that is the significant link to OTL rather than history and geopolitics. ML4E (talk) 20:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Awkward wording "Morgaf fought numerous wars with Tartesh but had been at an uneasy peace for the last twenty years." There ought to be a more objective way of phrasing this chronology so it's more objective and not tied to the "present day" of the story.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :The only fixed date we have is the present. "But had settled into an uneasy peace some 30 years after the invention of the starbomb" doesn't give us when that was. In the story, the starbomb was invented fifty years before the present but could have been a hundred or it could have been forty. There isn't any more objective way to phrase things that I can see which doesn't lead to ambiguity. ML4E (talk) 21:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Renaming page? This should probably be renamed to Morgaf, just like Tartesh.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:50, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :The long form isn't nearly so high-falutin' as Tartesh was, but of course you're right. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:42, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :I do wish to point out that OTL article for the geographic equivalent is United Kingdom. I don't object but do call your attention to the other countries in Category:Bottomlands Countries. Should they all be contracted too? ML4E (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I think we might as well. The more I think of it, long names as article titles strikes me as rather needlessly complex. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:22, August 14, 2016 (UTC)